(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to obtaining, by the colloid synthesis method, of semiconductor quantum dots of the core and the core-shell type, possessing high luminescence in the visible spectrum, high photostability, and dispersible in various solvents.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The method suggested by Bawendi et al. (JACS, 11, 8706 (1993)) can be taken as the basis of modern methods for colloid synthesis of quantum dots. In the typical synthesis, a reaction flask is filled with a coordinating solvent-trioctylphosphineoxide, heated up to 300 C in argon, and then a mixture of dimethylcadmium and trioctylphosphine selenide is syringed through a septum.